


Merciless Encounter

by SqueakyLikesArt



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Genderfluid Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29104026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SqueakyLikesArt/pseuds/SqueakyLikesArt
Summary: nix is so sexy i want them to ruin my life
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	Merciless Encounter

“You need to be careful on your outing, my dear. Make sure you keep your distance from people. Please remember that all you need to do is call my name.”

Lucius’s voice rang in Eliza’s ears as she hugged herself, walking down the street to the bookstore in a timely manner. The demon had offered to come with her, of course, in which she politely refused. She didn’t want to inconvenience him and also trying out everyday activities on her own was a good way to fight her trauma slowly but surely. After all, the bookstore was only a ten minute walk from her apartment. Nothing could go wrong, right?

Eliza continued on her way, pulling her hoodie over her eyes to avoid anyone’s gaze. A gentle “I like your shoes” from a stranger across from her forced her to pay attention, shoving her hands into her pockets to keep from shaking. 

“Oh, that’s, uh.. Thank you,” Eliza stammers out, furrowing her brows in frustration after the small conversation was over. Seriously, that was all it took to throw her off? A compliment? Damn, she was in worse shape than she thought. The ginger threw her head down, swearing to not answer another compliment until someone’s shoulders brushed against hers rather forcefully, causing her to stumble and the woman’s hand to grab her wrist to keep her from falling.

Her blue eyes looked at the other fearfully, unsure of what was going to happen. Her lip quivering, her fingers struggling to not shake, her legs wobbly. A soft “I’m sorry, I wasn’t paying attention. Are you okay?” from the woman made Eliza considerably calmer, realizing the attack wasn’t intentional. 

“Yes, I’m okay,” Eliza answers, ignoring the pain in her handicapped ankle. At that answer, the woman lets her go without a second word, smiling charmingly at her. Eliza couldn’t help but feel her cheeks redden at the embarrassment, about to call Lucius just to shield her from the gazes she felt looking into her soul. No, that’d be ridiculous. He’s probably busy anyway. 

Worn sneakers hobble into the bookstore, Eliza trying her best not to hurt her ankle further. Being knocked off balance wasn’t good for her recovering body, even if the accident had been a few months ago. No, more than a few. Had it really been more than half a year at this point? No, she couldn’t think about that again. Not without Lucius there. Quickly, Eliza shakes off her feelings and rushes to the bookshelves to browse for options. 

Mystery, romance, graphic novels. She wasn’t picky. Lucius enjoys reading as well, maybe she should pick something for him. Just as her hands reach for a book, footsteps are heard beside her. Getting closer, it seemed. Was this person following her? Were they going to screw up her other ankle? No, come on, Eliza, now you’re just being ridiculous. That was one time, not everyone is going to attack yo-

“Careful. I can hear your heartbeat.” 

The person was behind her, lips so close to her ear, his masculine voice sending shivers down her spine. Eliza was frozen in place, only allowed to listen to the words coming out of their sadistic mouth. How could they hear her? Was she really that panicked? Was it that noticeable? 

“Your friend’s screams were delicious. You know, when they whacked her with that metal bat? Just like they did to your ankle? Ah, that one, right?” His hand grabbed her left wrist, chuckling when he heard her gasp. “Am I correct?”

How in the hell did he know about her? How did he know so much? Was he there when it happened? No, he couldn’t have been. She would’ve remembered, most likely. Well, maybe not. The whole situation is a blur in her mind. All she could recall would be her ankle being shattered by the baseball bat and holding her friend’s dying body in her lap, crying until her throat hurt to continue. 

“How do you know about that?” was all Eliza managed to stammer, her fingers tightening into a fist. His laugh in her ear made her even more worried; why couldn’t she have just kept her mouth shut? 

Nothing could prepare her for what she heard next.

The voice of her dead friend spoke through this man’s mouth, crying out in a raspy whisper, “Eliza, help. I’m dying!” The soft melodic tones of her voice that made Eliza feel safe suddenly soured, her eyes swelling up with tears. How the hell could this person do this? It was one thing to know what happened; now he was completely mimicking her voice. If Eliza hadn’t known any better, her friend could have been standing right behind her. 

Without another word, the man released her and left as quickly as he had shown up. As soon as she was alone, Eliza sunk to her knees, crying hard into her hands. “Lucius, I need you.”

Without a second thought, the owl wrapped her in his embrace, kneeling to her level. “What happened?” His scent overwhelmed her senses, making her feel safe and uneasy at the same time. What was he thinking right now? Would he judge her for this encounter, realizing she isn’t ready for something like this? Was she really that bad?

“Someone came up to me and for some reason it seemed they knew everything about me. They knew about the accident and… they even sounded like her.” Eliza’s glossy eyes looked up at him, her lip quivering, looking for some kind of answer in his face. He always seemed to know the solutions to her problems; surely one more was nothing, right? 

The opposite was proven to her as his expression turned sick and disturbed, scowling ever so slightly. Having never seen him like this, her anxieties were proven correct that something serious had happened. “I’m afraid what you encountered wasn’t human. In fact, I believe I’m correct in assuming you came across another demon. Did you by any chance see what this man looked like?”

She shook her ginger head, tightening her lips. “I couldn’t look him in the eyes. I didn’t want to know what I’d see looking back at me. Did I do something wrong?” The comforting palm of Lucius’s hand scares the anxiety away, his touch and his soothing voice calming her.

“No, of course not. Now, do stand up if you would. I will accompany you on your walk home, yes?”


End file.
